HeartBroken
by NaniNeko
Summary: It was then when the best day of my life ultimately became the worst. Sakura x Naruto, Sasuke x Oc slight


**Heart**_**broken**_

I, Sakura Haruno, could not be happier. For the first time in my thirteen years of being alive Sasuke had actually acknowledged me! Well, it wasn't really all that big of a deal. But, he complimented me. Sasuke complementing people. . .Well that just doesn't happen! It doesn't.

Oh! I wonder if I'm the first! Ha, take that Ino-pig! I got a compliment from Sasuke before you!

I felt myself blush lightly and lifted my hands to cover my cheeks.

**Cha! Sasuke is totally falling for me!**

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" I glared as Naruto broke my daydream of Sasuke and I sitting on a moon lit beach. . .Holding hands. . .And- "OI, SAKURA!" Naruto broke it again with his yell. I swung around to clobber that loudmouth.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed and wacked his head. "I'm right here, don't yell! What do you want?" I asked.

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head where I punched him. "I was just wondering. . .If. . .You know. . .You wanted to get a bite to eat before we went to get Sasuke for training." I had to admit. This kid had nerve. What would Sasuke think if he decided to leave and I was eating with. . .Naruto?

Ugh. No.

"No." I flatly rejected him. Maybe he would take a hint this time. I was _so_already taken by my wonderful prince Sasuke. Naruto's face fell but I didn't pay much attention to him. I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Now come on, we're going to get Sasuke." I motioned him to follow me as I began walking. I knew he would follow even without the gesture. He followed me everywhere, just like a lost puppy.

Right on cue, I heard Naruto's footsteps as he ran to catch up with me. He stopped and we walked in step.

"So," Naruto started. "Since this morning, have you seen Sasuke?" He asked. I shook my head.

We had training that morning. Sasuke was. . .I hate to say it. . .Unusually kind. He didn't antagonize Naruto, scoff at Kakashi when he asked him a weird question; something like 'Have fun last night, hm, Sasuke?', didn't beat Naruto to a pulp, and. . .Well he said 'Good job' to me when I beat Naruto!

Even if that is an everyday thing. And, he only mumbled it. But, still!

"I think he said he was going straight home," I said. "I don't know what else he could be doing."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He's boring. I don't get what all you girls see in him." Naruto. . .He just knew how to piss a girl off, didn't he?

"Shut up, Naruto. You're just jealous Sasuke is so much cooler then you."

I watched as Naruto glared at me. "I am not! Sasuke can't even compare to my level of awesomeness!" I rolled my eyes. Talk about delusional.

"Yeah, right."

"At least I don't have random mood swings!" Naruto exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"This morning," Naruto said. He slowed down, as did I. "He was acting. . .Weird."

So, Naruto did notice, too.

"I mean. . .He was being almost. . .Nice." Naruto quickly added, "By Sasuke's standards, anyway." I nodded, having to agree to that. He was unusually nice. We walked in silence for a couple minutes before Naruto broke it by asking a question that I myself had been wondering, secretly.

"What do you think Kakashi ment when he asked Sasuke if he had 'fun' the other night?"

Truthfully, I have no idea what so ever. A sudden thought struck me.

"Should we ask him?" I asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I doubt he'd tell us. But, why not?" Naruto grinned. If he brushed his teeth regularly I could almost imagine his teeth glittering like Gai sensei and lee's teeth when they grinned like that.

I couldn't wait until we got to Sasuke's house. Not only because we got to see him again, but because we might find out why he was in such a good mood! I started to gain a little bounce in my step as his apartment came in to view.

Naruto banged on his door rudely when we got there. I frowned and scolded him while we waited for Sasuke to answer. Naruto groaned and tapped his foot.

"Where is he?" He exclaimed. I hit his arm.

"Shut up, maybe he's sleeping," I suggested. I was about to knock when Naruto pushed me aside. He put his hand on the knob. "What are you doing? You can't just go in!" I exclaimed. Naruto scoffed. At me!

"Watch me. If his door is unlocked he'll be home. If not, then he's prolly out."

Wow. . .Naruto. . .Made sense. Somewhat anyway. "Fine." I mumbled. He grinned, reaching forwards and grabbed the door knob, turning it. The door swung open. Naruto chuckled.

"Sasuke, you home?" Naruto called. Wow. . .Now of all times he asks quietly. I rolled my eyes. There was a soft pitter-patter of feet, a door closing, and then silence. I blinked. Naruto and I exchanged curious glances.

"Sasuke?" I called this time. There were foot steps again before Sasuke came out from around a corner.

He arched an eyebrow. "I thought I heard someone yelling," He said. I blushed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. You know how Naruto can be. . .Such an idiot." Naruto flared at my coment.

"Hey! I am not!" He yelled. Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples.

"What do you two want?" He asked. Naruto and I turned to him, again.

"Oh, we were supposed to go out for lunch and then train, remember?" I asked. Naruto chuckled.

"Haha, Sasuke actually forgot!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I didn't forget loser."

There was the old Sasuke. Guess he wasn't in a good mood anymore. "I'm not hungry. You two go on without me."

I blinked. Naruto frowned. "Why?"

"I just told you. I'll meet you two there, now go." Sasuke's voice was firm. I also noticed a bit of anxiousness in his face. Just barely noticed it, but I was sure of what I saw.

"But. . .," I started. Sasuke sighed heavily, stoping me from saying more.

"Just tell Kakashi I'll be there later. I'm _busy_, now." He stressed the word 'busy'. Now, more confused, Naruto and I tried to retort one last time before being shoved from his house and having the door slammed on out noses'. The lock clicked meaning he'd locked us out at well.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked. "What's his _problem_?"

I rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't have a problem," I said, defending my beloved Sasuke. Naruto scoffed about something along the lines of 'Girls' and how they made no sense. I, however, ignored him as I had my own thoughts to ponder over.

_Sasuke had said something about being busy. . .With what I wonder?_

**Whatever it is, Kakashi sensei is in on it! **_**Oh**_**, I'm going to get that pervert sensei if he's not telling us something important! That's my future husband!**

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I missed it when we made it to Ichiraku ramen, courtesy of Naruto. Just great. I was stuck eating with him. Alone.

After a boring meal, where Naruto talked my ears off, we headed to the training grounds. Expecting to see Sasuke there waiting for us, since we were fifteen minutes late, we were surprised to see that we were the only ones there.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking at me.

"As if I would know," I shot back at him. "I was with you this whole time!" Naruto whimpered and moved back a couple steps.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto excalimed. I huffed and turned my back to him.

"Oh, whatever!" I scoffed. I walked over to a log and sat down, crossing my legs. I rested my chin on my open palms. Well. . .Sasuke would be here soon. Then we would just have to wait an hour or two. . .Maybe three for Kakashi to show up before we could finally get this show on the road!

At least, that is what I thought. Turns out, Kakashi arrived an hour later then we had and Sasuke was still absent. Kakashi counted heads before scratching his own.

"Seems we're one brat short."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. I growled at Kakashi.

"Don't call Sasuke kun a brat!" I pointed at Naruto. "He's the only possible brat here!" Naruto whined, turning his head to me.

"Sakura chan?" He asked in a whimper. I ignored him. Kakashi seemed to find us interesting. Or funny, what with the way his only visible eye crinkled up.

"No need to verbaly abuse one another." I rolled my eyes. Hypocrite.

"So, rather then training, we're going on a mission. . .Sort of," Kakashi said. Naruto's eyes lit up as he began to bounce on the balls of his feet.

"Oh, boy! A mission! What kind of mission is it? Are we protecting a princess? Saving Sasuke because he got kidnapped? Oh, if thats what we're doing can I be the one to save him and then rub it in his face later?" Naruto had all but jumped on Kakashi hugging him breathless as he bombarded him with questions.

"Naruto calm down. We're not protecting a princess. Neither are we saving Sasuke- Well. . .We are doing something concerning Sasuke," Kakashi said, correcting himself.

I smacked Naruto as he tried to make a smart-ass comment.

"Don't even. What happened to Sasuke kun?" I asked.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you see. Sasuke has kind of been missing for the last four hours, and no ones sure where he is. I assumed he was here, with you two, but since he's not, we need to find him."

I made an 'o' shape with my mouth as I understood. Beside me, Naruto looked almost unhappy with the news. No doubt he wanted something big and extravagant, per usual.

"In such case, Sakura, Naruto, you two will search the woods while I search around the village for him," Kakashi ordered. He finished strongly with, "If you find him, report back here and set off a mini chakra flare. I'll come back. If I find him I'll do the same."

I nodded. Naruto lifted his right arm in a salute. Kakashi smiled giving us a thumbs up.

"Lets move."

For the last hour Naruto and I had been searching the woods of Konoha. We doubted Sasuke would have gone to the outer woods. Besides, if he had we needn't search because the village guards, the Kage's, would have alerted Konoha, and of course, us, his team. So far, all was good. Naruto hadn't thrown a hissy fit yet. But, I think he was about to do that soon. I could tell by the annoyed look on his face and the antsy bounce in his step that when he found Sasuke he would be sure to give him a piece of his mind.

Typical Naruto.

I heard a low groan come from behind me.

Naruto.

"What?" I hissed at him. "Don't start complaining!" I warned sharply.

Naruto frowned. "But, Sakura chan, we've been looking for over an hour! I bet he's still at home or something and making us look around like idiots for nothing." I rolled my eyes hearing Naruto say that.

"You are an idiot Naruto. If he was 'missing' don't you think they would have checked his house first before jumping to that conclusion?" I asked. Naruto pouted, practically admitting I had won the argument with my brilliant reasoning. I let out a huff and truged on. We were getting closer towards the west gate. I doubted Sasuke would have come all the way out here, but you never know.

"_. . .ke. . .w. .t. . .hour's. . .worried."_

I stopped suddenly. Has I just heard some mumbling? Naruto bumped in to my back, mumbling things. He stopped realizing I wasn't moving.

"Sakura. . .?" He asked. I shh'd him. I thought I had heard someone talking. The again, Naruto was mumbling so maybe it was him. Although, I could have sworn that it was a softer pitch voice. More feminine. But, Naruto had a fairly girlie voice. He definitely haden't hit puberty yet. He was still a bean sprout.

"I thought I- oh!" I exclaimed hearing another voice.

"_. . .aby. . .don. . .you. . . _"

The voice trailed off. I definitely heard that! It was a guy. So that may have made the other voice a girl! I couldn't be sure though. I looked at Naruto to see if he heard it. He looked at me confused.

"Do you think. . .?" I nodded in response to his question. I smiled and walked forwards quickly. As we got closer the silences before words lessened and the voices became more clear. My heart sped up.

"_What about. . .or. . .ay?_"

That. . .It sounded like. . .

**Oh my gosh! That was definitely Sasuke's voice! I know it anywhere!**

My heart almost trippled it's normal rate. I began to walk faster, ready to jump out into where ever he was.

"_Tonight?_"

It was the second voice. The girlie one. What about tonight? I wanted to hear more but another part of me just wanted Sasuke back as soon as possible. My irrational side won.

"_Okay, tonight. Here or. . .?_" This time the voice I was convinced was Sasuke trailed off. I heard a small giggle but no actual word responce.

A giggle. That ment. . .A girl.

_Sasuke kun is with a. . .Girl? That can't be!_

**No duh it can't be! Sasuke kun is MY boyfriend. . .At least he will be! True love, baby!**

"That's Sasuke." Naruto said speeding up. He was actually going faster then I was. "Man when I see him. . .I'm gonna. . .Gonna. . .," Naruto trailed off. He stopped, not even completely moving the brush out of his way. I caught a glimpse of his face. Pure shock.

"Naruto?" I mumbled.

"Whoa. . .," Naruto whispered. I raised an eyebrow. I walked up closer to him and glanced threw the brush to where he was looking.

It was then when the best day of my life ultimately became the worst.

We had made it to the west gate. In-front of said gate was Sasuke but he was not alone. Behind him, sandwiched in-between Sasuke and the gate, was a young girl. From what I could see she was four inches shorter then Sasuke. Her body was incredibly slim making her look almost frail, but she had defined muscle on her marking her as a ninja. Her silky purple tinted black hair was long, down to her lower back. Maybe three inches above her waist. I looked at her skin. Milky white. I couldn't her eyes since they were closed in blissful content.

Of course, who wouldn't be happy while kissing Sasuke?

Sasuke had one of his arms up by her head, the other on her hip. His body was pressed up against hers, his head angled down while she leaned up to make their kissing comfortable. A tint of red was plastered against the girls milky cheeks, most likely at the intimacy. Her arms were snaked around his neck, her fingers gently dancing on his neck.

Naruto took a step backwards. His foot landed on a twig that had fallen off from a tree Branch, either from an animal or from a ninja in the passing. The snap would have most likely alerted either of the two under normal conditions. Sasuke being Sasuke and the girl, judging by her appearance, a trained Kage. Yet, neither made any motion showing that they had heard any atmospheric disturbance.

If Naruto was in disbelief, I was in shock. I couldn't bring myself to move an inch from my spot. My feet rooted to the ground. My body the trunk of the tree.

Sasuke was taken.

Quite obviously.

It was almost an unbelievable fact. No, it was an unbelievable fact.

For the lone Uchiha to have finally chosen a girl. . .Even if It had been I, I think I still wouldn't believe it. Though the undeniable truth brought tears to my eyes. The swelling sting proved it. Bricks smacked in to my heart smashing it to pieces.

The boy I had so affectionately chased after. He was now out of my reach.

Obviously so, as he and the girl carelessly stood, trapped in their own dimension, sharing passionate kisses.

Wishing to see no more, as if my mental being could handle it anyhow, my body moved on its own. I turned on my heel and sprinted away from the scene. Away from Naruto, away from Sasuke, away from the girl between him and that fence. Away from everything I once dreamed to happen to me.

It would take me sometime later to accept everything that had happened. I was in denial about allot of things. Mostly Sasuke being taken. I had no idea how to act anymore. It was suddenly as though I no longer had any idea of who I was. Like all those years, chasing after Sasuke had been me without a life. No, that was my life. The only thing I _ever_ did.

And you know what?

It took one dorky hyperactive blonde to teach me that. It took the kid that I always used to pick on to teach _me, _top in academics, how to let go and move on. It took the kid that always loved me to show me what loving someone was really like.

I can't say that the 'worst' day of my life was the worst anymore. Because now, looking back, I can honestly say, here in my husbands arms, that I wouldn't have changed a thing.

Everything that happened, happened for the best.

Sasuke is more then happy with his elusive Kage girl.

And I, Sakura Haruno, am the happiest I have ever been with Konoha's number one, hyperactive knuckle head.

* * *

**Hello, everyone!**

**This is just an idea that had been floating around in my head for the last few weeks (one of the reasons I have not updated 'Symphony of life' yet) and I finally got the inspiration to get off my lazy ass and type this up. I hope it was worth the time of your reading.**

**If you'd be kind enough to review and such, that'd be awesome. Over three thousand words. . .Not bad I think.**

**-NaniNeko**

**P.s. This is only a one shot.**


End file.
